Ace Combat 3 Omake 1: 6 Guys 1 Snack
by Sadhana PlaystationFan Zola
Summary: My first fanfic. Ever wondered what it would feel like if Ace Combat 3 had some omakes/extra moments? Well look no further! You're wishes have been granted!


6 Guys 1 Snack

An Ace Combat 3 Omake

( ) = actions

(at the main office in a studio)

Sean (me): All right guys. We'll start our first day of filming next week.

You have your roles set up, your lines reviewed, and your queues rehearsed for the first act. Remember, our fans are counting on us for this remake/sequel to happen. Let's make it through in one piece. Well, see you all next week.

(as the director leaves, the six main characters start to get up when all of a sudden)

Rena: Um… Is anyone gonna finish this last donut?

(upon seeing the donut, the five characters politely refuse, all with varying reasons, as they sit down)

(a long wait of 10 seconds pass)

Rena: Soooooo… This is awkward.

(the five others nervously chuckle in agreement)

Rena: I mean, we can't just let the donut go to waste. Somebody has to eat it, right? I can tell Erich has been looking at that donut for ten seconds.

Erich: ("returns to Earth") WHAT! No! You know I can only eat up to three donuts a day! By that I mean Glazed Donuts!

Fiona: Liar! Your favorite donut is the one sitting on that table in front of you. The luxurious coated chocolate with sprinkles. (trying to coax Erich into eating the donut)

Erich: LIKE I SAID! (while blushing)

Cynthia: Fi, don't coax him. We all have to watch our diets.

Fiona: That's rich coming from someone who had recently ate 2 jumbo cheeseburgers.

Cynthia: (bashes her sister on her head in embarrassment) I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT BETWEEN US!

Fiona: And Rena, don't think I didn't see you eating Pizza with stuffed crust the other day.

Rena: How did you know? We're you spying on me?

Fiona: Well I wouldn't say "spy", more like surveillance.

Keith: That's basically the same thing! I hope you weren't spying on her frequently.

Fiona: (suspiciously) I have no idea what you're talking about.

Dision: You've been eyeballing on Rena for sometime haven't you?

Rena: HUH?

Fiona: Pfff. No. Like I would do that.

Dision: Last week in the canteen after lunch, you were watching her from afar while hiding behind the corridor. And just recently, as you left Rena's room, you were holding a certain pair of underpants and some sort of camera with you. Typical stalker behavior.

Fiona: (she's been found out) GAAAAH! That's a lie and you know it! Rena, you know that I-

Rena: (Gasps in horror) So you were not only in my room but also in the bathroom!?

Fiona: Uhhhhhhhh. (smug face as she chuckles)

Rena: AAAAAH! YOU ARE A PERVERT!

Fiona: Oh come on, we're both women! Besides, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Especially of your "missiles" if you know what I mean?

Rena: (covers her breasts) You leave my boobs out of this!

Fiona: Too late. Because now I'm tempted to make them bigger! (evil chuckles as she makes a "groping" gesture)

(she's stopped by another bash in her had by Erich)

Erich: Cut it out Fi! I can't believe you would do something like this! Like, we've been friends and teammates ever since we joined SARF for crying out loud!

Fiona: Well let me ask you this: What's wrong with trying to get close to someone you like?

Erich: The kind that doesn't involve stalking and sexual harassment!

Keith: He's right. Don't get me wrong. I love the ladies. They rev my engine. But that doesn't mean they have to act like this!

Dision: More like a tomboy. (a thrown object hits Dision in the face by Fiona who's offended)

Fiona: I'm sorry. I didn't get to hear from someone who's character has a small role!

Dision: If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get!

Rena and Erich: Alright, KNOCK IT OFF YOU TOO! (realize they're in synch)

(both Fiona and Dision laugh in amusement)

Erich: What's so funny?

Fiona: You two look so dumb right now!

Dision: This whole ordeal was made up from the beginning.

Erich and Rena (in unison): WHAAAAAAAAT!?

Fiona: HAHAHAHA! There's the kicker!

Erich: Were we really fooled?

Dision: You fell right into a trap I laid out and you took the bait!

Erich: (in anger, he tackles Dision into the ground) WHAT WAS IT ALL FOR THEN?!

Fiona: Hold on. Dision set it up as a test to see how in love you are with Rena.

Erich: (after a moment of realization) Eh?

Dision: You can't hide it anymore, "lover boy".

Erich: (his face turns red as he becomes bashful) (and continues to bash at Dision like a "tsundere" girl) Even if that were true, I wouldn't reveal this to anyone until at the right moment! But now you just had to ruin the surprise hu-

Rena: Erich… (he stops punching) I… I didn't know that you feel that way about me.

Erich: (gets up) Well, I uhh… I…

Rena: It's okay. The truth is, I actually feel the same way about you. (the five characters are in shock) On the day I was injured at the crash, you helped me to the medical center when no one was around. And when I was infected by nanobites, you rushed to provide an antibody for me. What I'm saying is, that you were always there for me when I'm in danger or in need the most. That's what I like about you. And your "cute sleeping habits".

Erich: First off, my "sleeping habits" are not "cute". It's just that my body clock is haywire. And second: (pause) You know. It takes a brave woman like you to say such words to me. I'm astounded. And that what makes me like you more.

Rena: (gasps in shock and smiles as a tear pours down from her eye before immediately rushing to hug Erich)

(Fiona, Keith, and Dision look in happiness)

Fiona, Keith, and Dision: AWWWW.

Keith: So this is what true love is?

Dision: Keith (while wiping of the nosebleed), there's more to it than that.

(Cynthia cries in joy)

Fiona: I knew you were always mushy about these kinds of things sis!

Cynthia: I can't help it! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! (as she sobs while clapping)

Fiona: You're an even bigger baby than me you know that?

Cynthia: Shut up!

Rena: By the way…

Erich: Yes Rena?

Rena: What are we supposed to do about that donut?

(the characters realize they forgot about the donut and go back sitting down on the sofas awkwardly)

(camera pans out of the six characters until Camilla, from Ace Combat Infinity, comes in)

Camilla: Hey! Can I have this donut?

All six: NO!

(screen turns to black)

Voiceover: In the end, Rena ate the chocolate coated sprinkled donut

Rena: NOM!

(the end)

 _Author's Notes_

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. In anticipation of the Ace Combat 3 International Edition fan translation by Project Nemo, I had an idea of having Ace Combat 3 characters being put in omakes. In order to show you guys the sides of the characters you've never seen before. In my opinion at least. So i thought of having the first omake as a parody of a Smosh video titled "6 PEOPLE 1 DONUT"

I do not own the characters from _Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere_ nor _Ace Combat Infinity_. Ace Combat and subsequent entries belong to Project Aces and Bandai Namco Games. The only thing I do own is the character named Sean.


End file.
